


What I gotta do

by Nostal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is adopted btw, Alex plays piano, And stop working so much my god, Bottom Alex, Cinnamon Roll Alex, Don't Judge Me, Don't worry, Eat something as well, Forgive Me, George Washington is a Dad, Go to sleep Alex, How Do I Tag, I'm amazed that was a tag, Jeff and Mads gonna help, M/M, Martha stress cleans, Modern AU, Overexerted Alex, People need to socialise you know Alex, Stubborn Alex, Washington is concerned, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostal/pseuds/Nostal
Summary: The Washingtons are concerned about Alexander, and for good reason. Since John had died, his face had become gaunt, skin pale and dark marks imprinted themselves underneath his eyes, wings drooping and looking haggard. He had thrown himself into work since the accident and more often than not could be found passed out at his desk, face pressed against an important government document. Most of his friends, which were few in number, hadn't had contact with him in the past month and were becoming increasingly worried about his state of mind, and Martha had finally had enough. The keyed up woman had persuaded George into gathering able bodies to aid in returning Alex to his previous, relatively healthy if not slightly sleep deprived, state. George came up with two.----Otherwise known as: Hamilton Can't Look After Himself So George And Martha Step In With Hired Help





	

Sighing tiredly, George closed the front door behind him and tugged his boots off his feet, leaving them beside the door as he moved further into the house. The delicious scent of fresh cookies became prevalent as he got closer to the kitchen, causing him to smile slightly at the thought of Martha’s sweet treats. Entering the kitchen, he nabbed a cookie from the cooling rack and idly bit into it as he wrapped an arm around Martha’s waist, relaxing as she hummed a cheerful tune whilst she cooked. “Good evening, dear. How has your day been?” He kissed her cheek lightly before resuming eating the cookie that he still held, content with the warm atmosphere in the kitchen. Martha nibble her lip lightly as she thought, still stirring the sauce that she was making for their dinner, before answering quietly. “It’s been good, a little quiet in the office but it wasn’t bad.” She paused and slumped slightly as she added the sauce to the pasta still on the hob. “George… I spoke to Angie today. She hasn’t heard from Alex in the last few weeks, and Lafayette has seen him around but hasn’t been able to speak to him. It’s been a few months now honey, I think it’s time we step in and help him.”

She turned off the hob, leaving the pan to cool slightly as she whirled around to face George, eyes fierce and mouth set in a hard line whilst her wings ruffled slightly. “George, have you seen that boy lately? He’s declining, both in appearance and his activity; if you don’t do something, then I will be forced to take matters into my own hands.” Martha turned away to serve their dinner, setting the plates on the table and sitting stiffly to eat. George joined her, weary and unsure that he’d be able to find _anything_ that would make Alexander listen to him. After the meal, he helped to clear up before retreating to his office to check over emails and plan. While he flicked through emails from various groups, his mind wandered back to the event that had changed his son’s behaviour radically. Two months ago, Alex had been a friendly, boisterous young man who loved to argue with people and would often stop by for an evening meal with the Washingtons to unwind. However, after John, Alex’s fiance, had been killed on the front line, Alex had retreated into his shell and become more reclusive, avoiding people and visiting the Washingtons all together. The only time his friends saw him anymore was during work or a chance encounter in town, though even that had decreased recently.

George groaned and leaned back in his chair as he absentmindedly replied to a few of the more important emails, trying to come up with a solution to how they were going to help Alex. Then, he stumbled across and email from Jefferson, the only person who had been able to get a response from Hamilton lately, even if it was to argue with him; George’s mind sparked as he pondered on the possibility, knowing that Alex would be mad with him. However, he’d rather him be mad and healthy, and so began typing an email to Jefferson with a small smile on his face, plans coming together in his head. Once that was written and sent off, George went back to answering emails that contained updates on the civil war that Alex had been fighting in until recently, happily waiting on a reply from the purple-loving gentleman.

When he finally got his response, he grinned and typed a quick thank you note, promising to help Jefferson as much as he could through his task before shutting down his laptop and getting up to stretch. Noting the late hour, George made his way to his bedroom and quickly changed into some pyjamas, cuddling up against Martha under the covers and humming happily. She must have noticed as she chuckled under her breath and idly tracing patterns on his back. “Good news, I assume? Have you found a solution to our littlest problem?” She had faith that he would be able to find some way to help Alexander, even if he felt that nothing he did would help the young man. George was pleased to report his plans to her, explaining what he hoped the outcomes would be and a contingency plan should his idea fail rather spontaneously. Though she was slightly surprised at the solution, Martha was reassured that Alex would finally get some help and would hopefully begin to improve again. Of course, she was a little leery about the extra guest that Jefferson had insisted accompanied him ‘to avoid murdering Alexander’, but knew that it was probably the best they were going to get from the man.

Feeling a weight lift from their shoulders, the pair fell into a comfortable sleep knowing that their plan was in motion and soon, Alex would feel better in himself than he did currently.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is going to be short because I just wanted to make a platform for the first chapter. There was a Revolutionary War but it happened a bit late, so eh. There have also been civil wars going on after this, so a lot has been going on with these guys.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
